


Moving Forward

by TheAssassinLover



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen is a squish, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Post Trespasser, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8582164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassinLover/pseuds/TheAssassinLover
Summary: From the prompts of "I'm pregnant" and "Marry me".
Cullen and Kalora work on moving forward after the events of Trespasser.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazure/gifts).



> I rearranged some of the events of Trespasser for this.

Kalora had been acting strangely all day and Cullen was starting to worry. She would avoid him whenever he tried to approach her and refused to make eye contact. Even at the war table, she wouldn’t address him directly. He hadn’t seen her act like this since she had lost her arm. All of his attempts to speak with her were futile and he began to worry that he had done something wrong. Or worse, that she no longer had feelings for him. When Kalora finally approached him she asked if they could speak privately and Cullen became even more worried.

He met her in her room later that evening fully prepared for the worse. She was facing away from him fidgeting nervously. “Kalora…?”

“I have something to tell you, Cullen.” She turned to face him but still didn’t make eye contact. Her right hand clutched the hem of her shirt.

“Kalora, whatever it is you can tell me,” Cullen said even as his gut clenched painfully. “I love you no matter what.”

His words seemed to calm Kalora down slightly. She took a deep breath before finally looking at him. “I’m pregnant.” She blurted without warning.

Cullen was taken aback. That was not what he expected. “You’re…pregnant.” He repeated slowly and she nodded.

“I didn’t know what to tell you and given everything that’s happened…” She trailed off moving her hand to what remained of her left arm. “I didn’t know if this would be considered good news or not.” She finished quietly.

“Kalora…” Cullen moved forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. “I love you. I love this child.” His hand moved to her stomach. “You’re strong and resourceful, and you will make a wonderful mother.”

“So you’re happy?” She asked with tears in the corners of her eyes.

“More than you can possibly imagine.” He moved back from her. “Now I have something to ask you. I had been waiting for the perfect moment, and I believe this may be it.” Cullen pulled a box from his pocket and knelt down before her. “Marry me?” He asked presenting her a ring that had both elvish and human features.

“I…yes. Cullen yes.” She said jumping into his arms as he stood. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered. “My family.” Cullen couldn’t have been happier.


End file.
